


have you seen my strap?

by royallycorrect



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royallycorrect/pseuds/royallycorrect
Summary: She... must have misheard her... right?
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	have you seen my strap?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought about.  
> The mature rating is for suggestive language.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ I must have misheard her, right? _

The dorm was a flurry of activity as the members pack and prepare for their schedule for Japan later. Mina, ever the organized one, had the luxury of waking up later than everyone else as she had already packed her stuff last night. She had just sat down at the dining table, nursing a cup of dark roast coffee as she observed the other members move about the dorm. Hence she tried to reason to herself that in her sleepiness, she must have misheard the question thrown her way. Looking up, she noticed that the source of said question was still standing on the other side of the table staring at her expectantly. Mina cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry, Chaeyoung. Must have spaced out. What was the question again?” She asked, making a point to raise the cup of coffee to her lips. “Have you seen my strap?” The moment Mina heard Chaeyoung say that, she praised the heavens that she hadn’t actually drank from the coffee yet, or the rapper in front of her would find herself drenched in coffee. Nevertheless, Mina was Heinz red when she realized that no, she didn’t mishear Chaeyoung the first time she asked that; and yes, the girl in front of her was looking for her strap. Looking up at the younger girl again, Mina noticed that she wasn’t the only one in the kitchen blushing. The simple question brought images to Mina’s mind, images that she would rather not think about while the girl she’s been crushing on for awhile is standing there, in front of her. Images of the small girl in all her glory, wearing-  _ Bad Mina, BAD! _ “Uhh…” was the most articulate sound that she could manage right now as she watched Chaeyoung fidget from where she stood. “I haven’t… seen it at all, Chaeng… s-sorry?” she slowly uttered, trying and failing to meet the younger girl’s eyes. “Oh… that’s okay eonni.” Chaeyoung scratched the back of her neck and gave off a nervous giggle and bowed. “Sorry for bothering you this morning.” the cub was about to leave the kitchen when Mina finally found her voice again. “I’ll help you find it!” she shouted.

_ Now why the fuck would you go and say that, Mina? _

Mina berated herself internally for her uncharacteristic impulsiveness. She blames the coffee, but as she looked down, she realized she hasn’t so much as tasted the coffee at all. She sighed. “...Only if you’d like to.” she followed up her statement as she looked up at Chaeyoung. She saw the younger girl sigh in… relief? When Chaeyoung looked up at her, the girl was back to her brighter self. “Okay eonni. Thank you so much.” she had said as she bounced out of the kitchen happily. Leaving a flustered Mina in the kitchen, realizing again what she just agreed on. Mina looked at the coffee again, took a few sips, sighed, and followed Chaeyoung out, the coffee can’t match her already burning cheeks anyway. 

They unanimously agreed to search in the living room for now, as that was the biggest area to cover. They busied themselves around the living room for a while, checking cabinets, the table, the couches. Chaeyoung’s blonde hair was swept in a bun, bending over, kneeling down, here and there. Mina, after a while of searching looked at the younger girl. “Uhm… Chaeyoungie.” Mina said, catching the. Chaeyoung looked up from where she knelt. “Yes Mina eonni?” she inquired. “What color was… uhm… the strap…” Mina spoke, trying so hard not to be heard by the others. Mina knows that Chaeyoung has trained her ears to hear her quiet tones by now. Years of knowing each other had helped there, that and the cub has a bit of a nosy streak sometimes. Mina looked at the girl on the floor and was startled to see the eyes she adores so much looking back at her, accompanied by a furrowed eyebrow. Chaeyoung was looking at her like she has grown two heads, and Mina was baffled as to why? Chaeyoung spoke to her, “Why are you acting like you haven’t seen it before?”. Mina, not expecting that just stuttered, “I- I have?”. Chaeyoung’s brows were still knitted in a frown, “Yeah Mina eonni.” was all the cub said before continuing her search. Mina racked her brains as to why the younger girl thinks she has seen her… strap before. As if to answer her mind’s question, Chaeyoung followed up with a “You gave it to me, remember?”. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5...  **“WHAT?!”**

_ Shit _

Mina was worried her shout may have been a bit too loud, actually it was more of a squeak. That was the loudest she has been all week. Hell. That’s the loudest she has been all month! She looked around, seeing if the members noticed. Thankfully, it seems only Chaeyoung, who was startled, heard her little outburst. Said girl is standing up now giving her a worried look. “Wh- What do you mean, Chaeng?” Mina asked the younger girl despite her feeling like she didn’t know what she’s asking. “What do you mean  _ what do you mean? _ ” Chaeyoung asked. “The strap you gave me! You made it yourself! It was colorful! It had flowers too! I thought it was pretty cute!” Chaeyoung said, doing that thing where she waves her arms as she explains before going back to her search again. Mina thought she couldn’t get any redder than before, but Chaeyoung’s explanation just left her cheeks feeling like hell resided there. Thoughts of Chaeyoung wearing… THAT came back in full force on the forefront of her mind. She just stood there for a minute, staring at Chaeyoung, her jaws slack, unable to formulate any words, feeling like her tongue would betray her right then and there. “Huh…” truly a master of articulation, she was at the moment. And then, slowly, but surely, her brain kicked into gear. Trying to put the pieces together. She was about to speak when Chaeyoung gave an excited “AHA!”. Mina’s eyes followed Chaeyoung’s movement as she stood up from under the living room table with a relieved smile on her face. On her hands, was the item of intrigue that had caused Mina’s morning to be filled with filthy images of Chaeyoung that shouldn’t be...

_ Oh. OH! _

A goddamn phone sling! THE goddamn phone sling. Mina remembers the thing she has made for all of the members… colorful, flowery, cute… and the final piece of the puzzle clicked. “That’s what you were looking for?” Mina squeaked in embarrassment. Chaeyoung was confused by her outburst again, “Yeah eonni, my phone strap? Remember you made it?” Mina pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s a phone sling, Chaengie.” she sighed, whether in relief or disappointment, she doesn’t know. Chaeyoung however just shrugged, “phone sling, phone strap, same thing.” Mina groaned a bit, she has been flustered this whole time for nothing. But there was still one question left. “Why were you so flustered asking me about it in the kitchen, then?” Mina asked. Chaeyoung giggled nervously, “Ah well. I thought I lost it. And since you made it… I thought you would be angry if I lost it… I didn’t want you to be mad at me” she grinned at Mina. This time it was the cub who had a question, “Wae eonni? What did you think I was looking for?” and Mina thought it could have been the trick of the light but she saw a glint in Chaeyoung’s eyes when she asked that question, or that her ears were tricking her cause she heard a slight dip in her voice. Thinking it was nothing however, Mina just answered, “W-well… It could have been anything since you didn’t specify what strap.” she whined. “It could have been a bag strap or velcro strap or- It doesn’t matter! You should have specified what you were looking for!” she spouted excuses like they were free candy, her mind still full of images of Chaeyoung that she would rather not think about.

_ I must look like a damn tomato right now. _

Mina was still pouting when she heard Chaeyoung giggle… no it was a full-blown laughter. “Yah!” she tried to hit the younger one’s shoulders to no avail. When Chaeyoung’s laughter subsided it was silent again, the only sounds in the dorm made by their members in their rooms still hustling and bustling about. Chaeyoung approached Mina and held her shoulders, trying to catch her eyes. But Mina was too flustered to maintain eye contact, still pouting. Chaeyoung giggled and hugged her, both sighing into the embrace. “You’re being ridiculous, eonni.” she said before separating them again. This time, Mina was able to maintain eye contact again. Which was a mistake as the glint in Chaeyoung’s eyes that she thought was nothing was back in full force. Chaeyoung spoke again, but this time her voice lowered in timbre, “Don’t worry, Mina. I would never leave my strap-on lying around like that.” she said with a smirk before releasing her grip on her shoulders. Mina, once again, just stood there as Chaeyoung left her line of sight, presumably leaving the room. Mina stood there processing the words, the voice, the tone, everything...

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

“ **YAH! SON CHAEYOUNG!”**


End file.
